Scott Cawthon VS Flumpty Bumpty
Scott Cawthon VS Flumpty Bumpty '''is 7494pinguisback20's sixth death battle of his first season and his sixth death battle overall. Description The one who pulls the strings of FNAF against the goofy yet psychopathic egg who was inspired by the bear himself! Who will win in this Fazbear themed dual? Interlude (Cue Jim Johnston - Invader) Wiz : Five Nights At Freddy's is a widely popular horror game that had a simple premise prior to it's sequels and spinoff games. '''Boomstick : And with these games came several others made by fans, some of which are just as memorable as the real ones! Wiz : However, these combatants aren't just known for jumpscares. Boomstick : Like Scott Cawthon, the storytelling puppetmaster of FNAF World! Wiz : And Flumpty Bumpty, the psychopathic egg of his own FNAF fangames. Boomstick : He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz : And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to figure out who would win a death battle. Scott Cawthon (FNAF World theme) Wiz : In the cutesy world of Animatronica, or whatever they're working on, all the animatronics from the first four games lived in peace and harmony. Boomstick : Which is ironic since in the actual franchise, the spirits have some beef with Springtrap! Wiz : However one day, Fredbear noticed some strange activity in the land and sent a group of eight to investigate. Along the way, they recruited new animatronics and beat enemies. And that's when Security, the guardian owl of the circus world, was defeated once and for all. Boomstick : But that guy's not even the real final boss! In fact, the real one behind all these monsters... is behind their fabric or existence! (Stone Cold) Wiz : growing tired of the fanbase forcing him to work on new sequels constantly, Scott took it upon himself to show them what it really means to be a puppetmaster by becoming the final boss of hard mode. Boomstick : Scotty here snaps by making the fourth wall itself nonexistant! He's not really playing around at all! Wiz : Here's a fun fact : Scott's avatar is based on one of his oldest games, a runner game wiuth no pause button. Boomstick : So that's why he's always doin' that pose! Wiz : Onto the RPG basics, his health is very vast, counted at over 100,000 HP. His arsenal of powers are deadly as well, with some attacks ignoring defence. Using any of these moves, Alarm can shoot three orbs at Scott's opponents, and Mega Virus can take health away over time. Another move called Neon Wall can also reduce enemy attacks by 50%. Boomstick : And just so you know, two of those moves were used when he became playable in update 2! And just by hopping forth, he can deal massive damage! Man this guy looks strong! Wiz : However, these moves are nothing compared to his signature move. The fourth wall itself. Using this, Scott can throw the fourth wall, represented by a tall blue block, at the player's party, dealing massive damage to them. Boomstick : However, this meta boss isn't that powerful! He suffers from Master Hand syndrome, meaning that he is vulnerable to being defeated by his own creations! Wiz : Not to mention that moves like Unscrew and Esc key, along with bytes like the reapers, have slim chances of killing him. However, that doesn't stop Scott from earning the title of the one who pulls the strings. "It was fun being the puppetmaster, but now I grow weary. It's time I put you in your place." Flumpty Bumpty (A Storm Brews) Wiz : The year is late 2014. The core FNAF series is close to releasing it's sequel. With this, tons of fangames are in the works. However, the results might have not gotten very positive feedback for some cases. Boomstick : Like seriously, what story is "Five Nights at MLG" supposed to have? Wiz : Couldn't have said it better, Boomstick. However, around the time the sequel released, an old Newgrounds user had a vision. Boomstick : This old Newgroundser was going to create a hero that will serve some quality talent to the fanbase once and for all! And that hero was none other... than an egg! (jumpscare) (ONAF 2 menu theme) Boomstick : I've heard of bad eggs, but... thaaat's probably the worst one. Wiz : Uuuugh. Anyways, Flumpty is the psychopathic egg that resides in New Dork City and supposedly best friends with Birthday Boy Blam. Boomstick : Awwww, look at the widdle box bo-''' (Yet another jumpscare, this one from BBB) '''Boomstick : JESUS! Wiz : Aaaaanyways, he kidnapped the player simply because he felt like it, and thus allowed the events of One Night at Flumpty's to take place in doing so. These games of his are attempts to make friends with the player himself. Boomstick : What? Oh come on, his social skills are THAT bad? Could've just said hello or somethin'! Wiz: He's not as bad as you think, though. Flumpty Bumpty has shown, and admitted to have, two main powers of his : his transcendence and control over both time and space and his immunity to the plot. This means that Flumpty can do almost whatever he wants with reality. Boomstick : So the egg's basically a god! You don't expect THAT from a horror game! Wiz : While Flumpty has been able to be beaten in his games, they don't necessarily mean he isn't lying. In fact, plot immunity refers to not being able to be harmed by the plot itself, making Flumpty immortal in possibly every shape and or form. Boomstick : So like any other FNAF character, he can move very fast, but since he does this in a split second of static, let's say he can frickin' teleport. And those screamers? Yeah, he can even shapeshift! Wiz : Flumpty has been shown to shapeshift and change the size or details of any of his features at will, like his teeth, eyes, outer shell, and hands. In a joke comic, he was even capable of growing a neck to look at Cuppercake's sense of direction. Boomstick : And this egg doesn't just kill people with jumpscares! One time he killed 100 billion birds with one stone! Guess what? THE STONE WAS A METEOR THAT CAUSED THE APOCALYPSE! Wiz : If that meteor really caused the apocalypse, it would've been an asteroid in reality. However, he of course survived with the player since the second game somehow takes place after the apocalypse. Boomstick : He even went on to fight off his golden doppleganger in a 50/50 battle and win! Buuut this event happened in a game that... never released. Wiz : Unfortunately, Flumpty had a huge fall and lost his immunity to the plot after his third game was cancelled. But that doesn't stop him from leaving an impact on the FNAF community. "Hi! I'm Flumpty Bumpty. I'm an egg!" Intermission Wiz : Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Prologue (Cue Pinwheel Circus) Security, a giant, metallic owl breifly stood tall before being brought down in tiny explosions through just one hit. The culprit of this massacre was none other than an oversized egg, who had a trail of defeated enemies, which were presumably also brought down in one hit, behind him. He had an unphased joyful expression as he gained some exp from the "battle". Flumpty : "Pffft. Hard mode's such a breeze! What can go wrong?" The egg walked inside a tent, only to be greeted with a seemingly boundless void that somehow had an invisible floor. In the middle of all the emptiness sat a small pile of glitched pixels, seemingly trying to take on some form. As Flumpty slowly walked closer to the glitch, it began to speak. "That's some real dedication. Great job! Most people are content playing through the game on Normal Mode, but not you... There is always an over-achiever in the bunch. I guess that's you." Over time, the glitched mass began to slowly take the form of a blue, humanoid pixel figure. "So it's your fault then, for my misery. It's never enough for you people... Don't you get it? I ca-" The once-glitched mass, now going under the alias of Scott Cawthon, stopped himself and noticed that he was not talking to a normal player using his own creations against him, but a simple, joyful, giant egg. Scott : "Who are you? This is your fault as well, isn't it?" Flumpty : "Not really, I just warped into this game to beat it's hard mode just because I felt like it!" The pixel man merely chuckled to himself. Scott : "I don't think that's going to be very easy." (Stone Cold) He then began to transform, turning into a three-dimensional, colossal being almost bigger than the egg, about one and a third times taller. The background even became an epic-ish, blue-purple stream of lightning for intensity. Flumpty then got into a comical fighting stance, putting his fists up and waving them in circles. ''"FIGHT!" Scott lunged in for a punch, but Flumpty dodged and instead hit him back with a fist almost as large as he was. The pixel then used Alarm, hurling three rainbow orbs at the egg, but to his surprise, the didn't seem to make him take massive damage. In fact, the attack seemed to take only 10 HP... '''Scott : "What? That usually goes past defence!"' Flumpty : "Hhhehehehehe!" Flumpty, in a split second, dashed over to Scott and gave him a punch on his side, which was followed up by the blue pixel using Mega Virus, causing the egg to have his health drained. However, this was futile as well, as this took only 3 HP with each. Nonetheless, Flumpty kept on fighting. After being cast with Mega Virus, the egg then swiftly dashed behind the pixel man and punched him in the back. Scott : "C'mon, just... stay still!" Scott used Alarm once again, but this again did very little damage. The egg vanished in place and appeared behind Scott, giving him an uppercut and sending him into the sky. There, he gave out a barrage of punches before slamming him down with a fist larger than his shell. However, he stayed hovering in the sky, looking down on Scott as he got up. However, the pixel man got up to the sight of an egg holding up a meteor while hovering high in the sky. How'd he get the meteor? Well, let's just leave it unexplained. Flumpty then hurled the meteor down with all of his available strength, causing a big explosion upon impact. As the egg floated down onto the floor, the dust cleared, revealing that Scott was just injured from the blow. Scott : "You can't take down the puppetmaster. So why don't I pull your strin-" Scott was interrupted by a HUGE fist punching him on the face, knocking him down onto his bottom. Flumpty : "Hehehehe, don't you see? I'm immune to the plot!" The egg then threw another huge fist at Scott, who proceeded to activate Neon Wall to give him some defence for the battle. The egg then grabbed out a few large pizzas and then threw them at Scott, performing a much stronger version of Pizza Wheel 2, which is basically Pizza Wheel 3. In response, Scott finally decided to bust out the big guns. He extended out one of his arms, and the fourth wall itself was hurled towards Flumpty. However, he whooshed out of the way of the wall and brought out an X-FO from behind his back. Scott : "What the-?!?" How did you get that?" Flumpty : "I have my methods!" The X-FO began to shoot as it floated beside Flumpty to aid him on his battle. The egg then gave Scott another uppercut as he launched him into the sky, beginning a midair quarrel with him. Flumpty gave a few punches, but Scott punched him back for his next turn. Flumpty enlarged his legs and slammed them both on Scott, but the latter used Alarm on Flumpty in response. The egg shoved a Freddy plushie on his face, but Scott responded with a few punches to him. However, Scott's Neon Wall wore off, and Flumpty grew twelve arms on each of his two sides. Not letting Scott move a muscle using all 24 arms, the egg gave a barrage of punches to him so fast that after images were made of his fists. Scott seemed to be struggling to make another move, but before he could use the fourth wall again, Flumpty enlarged ALL of his fists and slammed them down on Scott, sending him down to the ground with a thud. Flumpty zoomed back to the ground to see if Scott was down yet, but he wasn't. He was still standing, bit he was much more injured. Scott : "Here, let me show you what puppetmaster REALLY means..." Scott then leaped at Flumpty and tried to punch him, but he dodged his fist in time. However, he hit with a second punch, and kicked him back a distance. With this, Scott then jumped forth to Flumpty with another punch, cracking his shell a bit. Scott : "Now is the time I put you in your PLACE!" Scott then hurled the fourth wall yet again at Flumpty, this time it hit him on the spot. It seemed as if no trace was left of him at all. (Music stops) Scott then stood alone staring at the spot Flumpty was as he gave his speech. Scott : "Huhuhuhu... You cannot surpass me, Scott Cawthon. I am the true master of this world. You are nothing but a small insect like my creations! I control it's reality... and-" "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm immune to the plot?" Scott : "... Huh?" (Cue Hi Finesse - Storm crusher, skip to 1:49) Scott turned around, and to his absolute shock, a giant, light-red Flumpty was looming before him, about 40 times bigger than he ever was. He had wide, eye sockets devoid of pupils, and his happy grin was wider than it ever was. He even had 80 arms drifting around him like curtains. Flumpty : ''"Oh Scotty, don't you realise I'm more of a god than you ever will be?"'' Scott : "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" Scott threw the fourth wall at Flumpty again, but this time it was beyond useless. One of Flumpty's arms caught the wall and threw it back at Scott with much more speed, giving him a taste of his own medecine. Seeing as this was his own attack being thrown back at him, it fatally injured him. Flumpty then followed it up by enlarging one of his multiple fists, and gave him a punch into the ground. Upon this, Scott tried to get up, but was brought down to his knees, as he couldn't take much of the pain any longer. In response, he began to speak out during his fatal status. (Music stops) Scott : "Ok, alright... I get it. Was this really the ending you wanted? Coming all the way here just to kill me? Was I REALLY the villan in your mind? I mean sure, this is definitely one way to bring the story to a halt, but surely there was a more satisfying end... I just do what is demanded of me! I fill your insatiable gullets with more and more and more! And now here you are to show-" However, the egg also had a few words to say himself. Flumpty : "Hhhehehehehe! Oh silly Scott... Do you realise how ridiculous your self-awareness is? And you're even talking to a fangame! You know, I just think it's sooooo cute when you think you're all powerful. Your arrogance is even the cherry on top! Now look at me. Control over space and time itself, immunity to the plot... you see, my name is Flumpty Bumpty, and I'm an egg!" The sky-large egg then loomed a bit closer to the pixel man and started to recall his future. "And you? Just look at yourself. A Sister Location, a pizzaria simulator, the biggest custom night... and a VR game! Heh, you seem to be sick and tired of being pleaded by your fans, yet you always forget what it's like to wrap up your story when it needs an ending the most..." Scott, upon hearing his future, lifted his head up a bit. Scott : "W-W-... What? But it's not fair... I'm supposed to be the puppet mast-" Flumpty : "Face it, pixel man..." (Music starts again, skip to 2:24) Flumpty's face became horrifically twisted beyond proportion, and he reeled every single arm of his back. To finish up his sentence, he bellowed in a low, monstrous voice that shook Scott's void. "I AM NOT YOUR PUPPET, AND YOU ARE NO GOD!!!" In an outburst of brute force, all of his 160 arms began shooting foward at Scott, with him watching helplessly. To him, there wasn't much that he could do. He began to realise. He wasn't immortal. He wasn't as powerful against his creations as he thought he was. He wasn't the strongest being that ever lived, either. In this world, he was merely defeated by his own fictional creations time and time again. But now, he was about to be erased by what was his grandcreation from a world he had no control over. (Music ends) With this self-reflectance, Scott finally met his fate as all of Flumpty's arms slammed onto the ground where he stood, leaving no trace of him and only dust behind. Looking at the debris, Flumpty shifted his face back into his normal, carefree smile and had a few words. "... Now that he's gone, time to find that bear of his!" 'KO!' *Flumpty was seen mounting the head of the og Freddy Fazbear onto the wall of what was the office from his second house of horrors. *The adventure counterparts of the FNAF 1 gang jumped in, but they made a cartoony surprised look when they found that instead of Scott, they found a sign that said "Flumpty waz here", along with his face drawn on the lower right corner of the sign. Results Boomstick : WOOOAH! talk about breaking the fourth wall! Wiz : While Scott was a very formidable foe with his arsenal of moves and physical strength, he had a fatal flaw. he was a mortal being. Boomstick : Remember back when we said that Scott suffers from a bad case of Master Hand Syndrome? Well, to explain it to y'all, he always gets beaten by his own creations whenever someone beats hard mode! And he supposedly claims that he's a god! Wiz : However for Flumpty, his abilities made him unique. Unlike Scott, who had a limited amount of moves, Flumpty can manipulate both time and space into doing literally anything, and his plot immunity gave him immortality. It's really ridiculous for an egg, but bear with us. Boomstick : Seriously, we're talking about a fangame character who not only built a dinosaur out of friggin' skinless corpses, but buried BOTH his best friend and Kevin Jr, his future self, AS A JOKE! Wiz : And yes, this meant that Flumpty was also capable of either toon force, matter manipulation, or both. While Scott's meta control and power proved that he was the puppetmaster, Flumpty's omnipotence with space-time and immunity to the plot itself made it impossible for his strings to be pulled. Boomstick : This egg just wasn't yolking around! (Wiz facepalms at the pun.) Wiz : The winner is Flumpty. Next Time Boomstick : Next tiiiiime on death battle! Singing was coming from the House of Mouse as Mickey and Minnie were both kicked out through the front door of the building. As they looked back, the sign changed to "House of Villains" to the laughter of the classic Disney baddies in the building. ...All except for an iscoceles demon who paused it with a TV remote. "Oh COME ON, they didn't INVITE ME?!?" BILL CIPHER VS JAFAR Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fourth Wall' themed Death Battles Category:7494pinguisback Category:7494pinguisback20 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019